


Alien

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Kaito's Clonecest July [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien in Star Wars, M/M, Yes that Alien, horror movies, soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Waxer/BoilPrompt: Alien“Why is that everytime we allow the shinies to pick the movie for movie night, we end up watching a horror film or romance film?"
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Kaito's Clonecest July [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Alien

“Why is that everytime we allow the shinies to pick the movie for movie night, we end up watching a horror film or romance film,” Boil muttered softly as he watched the Twi’lek on screen get dragged away by the evil parasitic alien to be used for food for its hive.

Horror holos were a mixed group of parasitic aliens, zombies, evil mythical creatures, and serial killers. The 212th had a few horror films, and the shinies always seemed to pick the scariest one when a horror genre was picked.

“Cause they either wish to give me a heart attack or give me ideas to woo you,” Waxer replied in a horrified and hushed tone, holding on to Boil as tightly as possible.

Boil rolled his eyes softly, tucking Waxer’s head underneath his chin as the horror movie continued on. Waxer meeped when the monster on screen jump scared a torgruta on screen. Boil tensed up, holding on to Waxer tightly as they both coward at the movie. The ghost troopers held on to each other as the horror movie continued on.

“The shinies are not allowed to pick movies after this,” Boil said softly as one of the shinies shrieked in terror and hid under the blankets.

“Agreed,” Waxer said against Boil’s throat as they cuddled together to survive through the horror film.


End file.
